Pourquoi Lui ?
by Steamboat Willie
Summary: Lily Potter va se marier, et son père, Harry, n'arrive pas à se résoudre au choix de sa fille.   Deux jours avant la cérémonie, il tente une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis...


JK Rowling est une auteure talentueuse et qui, en plus, a la gentillesse de nous laisser utiliser ses personnages comme bon nous semble.  
J'espère toutefois qu'elle serait contente de voir ce que j'ai fait de Harry, Lily et Scorpius lors de ce petit OS...

Et encore merci à DameLicorne pour la soirée relecture que je lui ai imposée ce soir...

* * *

"Lily..."

Ca y était. Lily savait exactement de quoi son père allait lui parler. Encore une fois.  
Scorpius.  
A deux jours de son mariage.

La barbe !

"... Oui, Papa ?  
- Oh, je t'en prie, ne soupire pas comme ça ! répondit Harry, déjà agacé.  
- Papa, le coupa Lily en tentant de conserver un ton affable, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu es venu avec cette expression me parler de Scorpius. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'être agacée !  
- Bon, bon, d'accord."

Harry s'assit dans la chambre de jeune fille de Lily et observa autour de lui. Ginny avait proposé à leur fille de passer les derniers jours avant son mariage avec sa famille, à la suite duquel elle s'installerai définitivement avec son mari. C'est pourquoi Lily avait commencé à mettre ses affaires en carton. Et Harry avait toujours un pincement au coeur en entrant dans cette pièce où sa fille avait grandit, et qui était maintenant pratiquement vide de tout ce qui représentait l'enfance de la jeune femme.

"Papa, je suis adulte, maintenant. Je sais ce que je fais.  
- Je sais...  
- Et je ne fais pas d'erreur, non plus.  
- J'espère...  
- Tu me fais confiance ?  
- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, Lily, je te fais confiance. Comme toujours. C'est juste qu'une page se tourne. C'est excitant pour toi, difficile pour moi..."  
Après un temps de silence, que Lily se garda bien de rompre, Harry reprit : "Au moins, je comprends mieux l'énervement exaspérant dont Molly a fait preuve lors de notre mariage, à ta mère et moi..."  
Le père et la fille éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire retomber la pression entre eux.

"Bon, Lily... Parlons de choses sérieuses... Ton mariage est dans deux jours.  
- Oui, Papa, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.  
- Est-ce que tu es sûre que Drago Malefoy sera là ?  
- Papa... commença à gronder Lily.  
- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de l'inviter !"  
Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son père de manière éloquente.  
"Si ?  
- Si. Il nous a bien aidés à la sortie de Poudlard, quand même !  
- Et alors ? répliqua Harry, plus droit que jamais et le visage fermé. Moi aussi, j'aurais pu vous aider !  
- Je sais, Papa. Nous ne voulions simplement pas d'aide de nos parents. Drago a entendu parler de notre recherche d'emploi et a trouvé les contacts dont nous avions besoin pour nous installer. Et il ne nous a donné que des adresses, c'est tout !  
- C'est quand même difficile de savoir que ma propre fille ne me fait pas confiance, déplora Harry.  
- Papa, nous savons très bien que Drago et toi ne vous entendiez pas quand vous étiez à Poudlard, souligna Lily d'une voix ferme. Ce qui ne change rien au fait qu'il est important pour moi aussi qu'il soit là à notre mariage.  
- Non, mais... Drago, quoi.  
- Oui, Papa. Drago. Malefoy Senior. Le père de Scorpius, nous parlons bien du même homme.  
- En parlant de Scorpius...  
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? s'indigna Lily.  
- Si, je vais recommencer ! s'énerva Harry. C'est un Malefoy !  
- Oui, Papa. Et aussi le premier depuis des générations à sortir de Gryffondor, je te rappelle.  
- Et c'était une raison pour t'acoquiner avec lui ?  
- Ce n'est pas sa maison qui fait que je me suis intéressée à lui, répondit Lily, sur ses gardes.  
- C'est quoi, alors ?  
- Le fait que c'est un ami d'Albus, peut-être ? s'amusa la jeune femme.  
- Evidemment, admit Harry dans un soupir exaspéré. Ton frère a toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur toi.  
- Papa, on parle d'Albus, là. Pas de James.  
- Et alors ? Il a quand même eu une mauvaise influence sur toi !  
- Papa, ça suffit ! Je vais te demander de sortir de ma chambre si tu continues de remettre mes choix en question de cette façon !  
- Bon, bon, d'accord. De toute façon, ta mère m'a demandé un service... Je vais y aller.  
- Papa... plaida Lily, vraiment attristée par la tournure de la discussion. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, tu sais. Pas à deux jours de mon mariage. Je veux qu'il soit magnifique ! S'il te plaît !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, répondit Harry en passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Je saurai me tenir. Même en présence de Drago Malefoy...  
- Merci, Papa," répondit Lily, soulagée.

Harry sortit de la chambre de sa fille à pas lents. Il semblait que quelque chose lui posait encore problème, mais Lily ne voulut pas remettre le sujet Scorpius sur le tapis. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec son père.

Arrivé à la porte, la poignée dans la main, Harry se retourna :  
"Mais quand même, Lily... Tu étais vraiment obligée de choisir Scorpius comme témoin de mariage ?"

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de fic... :) Ça fait du bien de reprendre. ;)

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en début de soirée, vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais sa structure, et une soirée de relecture après, la voilà en ligne ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Et si jamais vous espériez un vrai Lily/Scorpius, je ne peux que vous conseiller "le Quidditch dans le sang", de DameLicorne, que vous trouverez dans mes fics favorites, sur mon profil. ;)


End file.
